Watching Potter Play Quidditch
by xmaraudergirlsx
Summary: Lily sat watching Quidditch practice and tried in vain to ignore Potter who was ruffling his hair in her direction. Bloody fool, he was already on a broomstick, there was no need! L/J Fluff ONESHOT


_**A/N: Here's another one shot. This is a very different situation from I wanna be with you, it's more light-hearted and I hope funny!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series.**_

* * *

**Watching Potter Play Quidditch**

Lily Evans was watching Quidditch.

She enjoyed watching Quidditch, the sport was fascinating to her. It was more the members of the Gryffindor team that made her want to split her head open with one of their brooms. She tried in vain to ignore Potter who was ruffling his hair in her direction. Bloody fool, he was already on a broomstick, there was no need!

Sighing, as Potter blew her an obnoxious kiss and Black threw back his head with a laugh, Lily leaned against the stands and hugged her knees to her. Practice was going well, she could tell they would flatten Hufflepuff in their next match. Speaking of Hufflepuffs, Amos Diggory was now making his way over to her.

"Hello Lily," he said with a smile as he sat a little too close.

She shifted ever so slightly before smiling back. "Alright Amos?"

"Yes…they look like they're doing well," he commented, inclining his head to the scarlet clad players zooming around the pitch, in high spirits. She shrugged in response. She didn't want Amos to be here, he was on the Hufflepuff team and he might be scouting!

She was surprised Potter hadn't noticed, if not because it could threaten his victory, but because he was sitting awfully close to Lily. Usually boys couldn't come within a five foot radius without Potter showing up with a fake smile and an intimidating glare.

"Anyway Lily, I really ought to go, I just wanted to come and ask you something," Amos said tearing his eyes from the pitch and looking into her emerald orbs.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily sighed inwardly. She'd rather make herself sick than have to suffer through Amos Diggory's ridiculous attempts at conversation.

"Oh…well thanks very much Amos, but I'd rather not," she said politely.

He nodded but looked annoyed. "Alright Lily, but one day you really ought to tear yourself away from Potter." He then stalked away, irritated, leaving her with her mouth wide open.

She could tear herself away from Potter any moment she wanted, she didn't ask for his attention! She didn't ask for him to follow her everywhere she went. She hated him!

Ok, so that wasn't true anymore. He was still a git, but now he was a mature and kind of funny git who happened to be Head Boy. There you are, she was around him all the time because she was forced into it! The Head Students just ended up spending unnecessary amounts of time together. She didn't like him in any other way! It was a sensible, grown up, kind of like. Not at all an "I want to ravish you in a broom cupboard" kind of like. Yes…

"Oi Evans," James said floating down to the stands. Sirius floated right behind him, slightly to his left. He was throwing his Beater club impatiently between his hands as he watched Lily with amused eyes. The rest of the team congregated near the stands too, drinking water and taking a little break.

"What Potter?"

"Was that Diggory? He wasn't here to spy was he?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No actually."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good! Wait…what was he doing here?" he asked, panic taking over his face. Lily smiled, hearing Sirius' low laughter.

"He asked me to Hogsmeade…" Lily began before he cut her off.

"That POOF? Amos Diggory thought he was going to go out with you?"

To her surprise, he seemed to think it was funny.

"Well Potter," she began, trying to explain. Maybe even make him laugh some more. Goodness knows he was far more tolerable when he was laughing at someone else.

"Don't go out with him Lil! Come on!" he said, his eyes becoming round and puppy-like.

"Look, James…" she was surprised to hear his name roll off her tongue, not in the practiced way it did when they were performing Head Duties around teachers, but in a pleasant, friendly kind of way.

"Lily!! Seriously, you'd be miserable…the git doesn't know how to make conversation and he probably likes boys anyway…" James said with a playful smirk.

"Nice mate," Sirius put in to which James nodded.

"Oh my goodness James, will you just let me speak? I thought you'd gotten over this whole 'its all about me, all the time' thing…"

"You thought," Sirius remarked, flying over to the rest of the team, leaving them to it.

"Well it isn't about me Lil! It's about you…I know you and I know you won't enjoy dating him!"

Lily covered up a smile. He was so earnest. And though it seemed complacent, she didn't doubt that he did know an awful lot about her. He paid attention to everything she said, except when she said she couldn't stand him. She wondered for a moment if she did like him and found that she was spending more time on that thought, than she had intended. Now if she could just get a word in edge-wise, she could calm him down and then she would be free to think through her feelings.

"James!" she yelled but he shook his head defiantly.

"No, no…I won't listen to an explanation Lily flower, you have to tell me you won't go out with him!"

"Oh Merlin, Potter stop being such a drama queen!" Lily said exasperatedly, to which the team chortled.

"I'm not! I'm telling you, you're too good for him…come on you have to say it!"

"Say what Potter!?"

"That you won't go out with him!" His tone was playful but there seemed to be wariness about him.

"Oh my goodness, if you'd just let me explain…" she began tiredly, to which he covered his ears like a petulant child.

"Blimey mate, I know you like her…but this is pathetic!" Sirius commented with disgust. They both ignored him.

"Look Potter, Amos asked me..."

"Dammit Lily! I told you I can't hear it!" James said with frustration in his tone. He zoomed up on his broomstick angrily, leaving everyone confused below.

"Mate, does this mean practice is over!?" Sirius yelled up to him.

"Stay where you are Padfoot!" James warned before looking back at Lily.

"What are you doing you git?" Lily asked, a smile playing at his lips.

He smiled too. Now was time for some fun. He carefully stood up and balanced himself on his broom, hearing everyone below gasp and Lily clap her hand over her mouth. He smirked and started to walk up and down the length of the broom, carefully keeping his balance and teasingly pretending to fall. He teetered on the edge every so often and he knew Sirius would be proud of his recklessness.

"POTTER, STOP IT! Get down here right now!!" Lily screamed as his teammates started laughing. "You think this is funny!" she shrieked at them. "He could kill himself!"

"I'm not coming down! Not until you convince me otherwise!" James said in a playful voice. He took a few more steps, intertwining his feet awkwardly but staying on his broom.

"Please James…please, just come down here so we can talk!" Lily pleaded with him.

"Ah, and the reversal of roles…" Sirius said amusedly, before giving a loud shout of pain.

"You shut up!" Lily demanded, retracting the hand she had just used to whack him across the head. She then looked back up to James and screamed in frustration. "YOU STUPID GIT! Come down, right now!"

"Oh that's convincing," James said with a smirk as he put a little skip in his step, continuing to pace the narrow handle of his floating broom.

"I hate you Potter!" Lily said, almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh no you don't!" He said with a slight roll of his eyes. Seeing her watery eyes however, he floated closer to her, but refused to sit safely on his broom.

"Please, please, come down, you're scaring me…please!"

"Oh bloody hell Prongs, just come down already, I can't take this woman's shrieking anymore! OW BLOODY HELL WOMAN!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Make him come down, please!" Lily said, her eyes teary as she clung to Sirius. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and turned his eye back to James.

"Come down mate, you're pissing me off…"

James floated close to the stands and Lily grabbed him by his robes.

"GET DOWN, NOW!"

"Lily, I said, convince me…" James said quietly, looking at her in the eyes.

She stared back at him. Mouth slightly open in shock. Finally her eyes narrowed and she pulled him to her and kissed him full on the mouth. But after a second it was over and she'd pulled back, flushed. He too was blushing and looked completely confused. He then began to topple off his broom, so desperately reached for the edge as Lily backed away, her hand on her lips. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he was scrambling on the edge, his fingers threatening to slip. After Sirius had helped him clamber back over the edge, James faced her, completely puzzled.

"Lily…what…?" he said, for once, struggling to find the words.

She was suddenly looking calm again. She dusted her hands off on her robes and looked at him, composed. "Merlin, Potter you didn't need to pretend to kill yourself!" she snapped and began to walk away as he stood gaping, unable to comprehend the whole situation. Suddenly she stopped and flipped her hair around, looking at him. With the smallest of smirks she said,

"And by the way, you needn't have bothered making a scene…I told Diggory no anyway."

* * *

_**A/N: What did you think?**_


End file.
